Time of the Month
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Alex's hormones are raging and she can't stop thinking about Gene. AU but somewhere in series 2. Rated M for smut, although chapter 1 is more a T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- My thanks go to Tina for Beta duties and for the encouragement/advice/chastisements without which this fic would be only about half done – and incorrectly spelt.

Disclaimer thingy – Nope, but ever hopeful.

**Time of the Month**

Although most days Alex didn't even have time to think, there were rare occasions when the population of East London behaved themselves and even the dreaded paperwork was up to date. Then her only occupation was to sit in the CID office and ponder on the nature of her enforced stay in the 1980s. She was actually starting to enjoy parts of her new life, but there were certain times of the month when the only thing on her mind was sex, specifically sex with Gene, and when those times coincided with no police work to distract her it was virtually impossible for Alex to concentrate of anything else. This was exactly her problem one muggy September afternoon.

She'd had this 'feeling' for a couple of days now and no amount of long, cool, _dexterous _showers could take the edge off. Alex had spent the morning covertly lusting after the Guv, who was looking particularly sexy today. In deference to the warm weather he'd removed his suit jacket, loosened his tie and rolled his shirt sleeves to just below the elbow, his lightly muscled forearms and long fingers were playing merry hell with Alex's libido.

Her mind kept imagining nibbling slowly from his finger tip to elbow while unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his smooth chest and dragging her tongue over his nipple to that intriguing mole then…it was usually at that point she remembered she was at work and thinking about her boss like _that _was highly inappropriate. Plus, Gene had several major character flaws; he was arrogant, brash and even a bullying thug at times, but then her annoyingly even-handed, lust-addled mind reminded her of his kinder, softer side that she had been allowed tantalising glimpses of and the fantasy would resume leaving her squirming in her seat in an uncomfortably _damp_ way, desperately holding onto an empty mug or making a paper clip chain, anything to keep her hands innocently occupied.

For the 5th time that day Alex found her eyes wandering to Gene who was currently playing darts with Ray and Chris in his office. Their amiable ribbing echoed through the rest of CID and gave Alex a reasonable excuse to watch him. His sideways stance highlighted the slight thickening around his middle but that only heightened her excitement and his pout of concentration as he lined up his next throw had Alex biting her lower lip to contain a moan of pure need. She hastily picked up a folder and stared at it willing her mind to forget Gene's assets and apply itself to the report on the latest crime figures.

A sudden yell of pain followed by a burst of laughter from the office snapped her attention back to the Guv, Chris was scoring the match and had managed to get his finger in the way of Gene's dart. The Guv was arguing that he should be awarded the game as Chris's digit was a moving target, Ray was having none of it and poor Chris was clutching his index finger, his blood creating interesting, scarlet, Rorschach like patterns on Gene's carpet tiles. Shaz rushed to Chris' side holding the first aid box, steered the slightly dazed DC to a chair and pushed him into it. Ray wandered out to his desk, began to read a newspaper and boredom settled over the room once again.

Now that the floor show was over, Alex actually managed to read the first paragraph of the report before her eyes were drawn to Gene's office once more, he was looking out of his window, hands buried deep in his trouser pockets, the material was pulled tightly over his backside outlining it perfectly. She let her gaze roam over him from crocodile boots to slightly over long, dirty blond hair. He was taller than her and the thought of his long body pinning her to a bed, a desk or any handy horizontal surface actually, excited her almost to the point of combustion. At this time of the month, everything about him was adding to the pulsating desire racing through her blood and Alex's control was dangerously close to breaking point. As if realising he was the subject of her thoughts, Gene turned to meet her gaze. His eyes widened in surprise at the burning longing he saw on Alex's face, he'd always thought she despised him but the lust was practically radiating from her, he let the desire he felt for her show and jerked his head, asking her to step into his office.

Without conscious thought, Alex stood up, eyes glued to Gene's, mind full of images of the two of them intimately, passionately and above all nakedly intertwined. She'd taken half a step towards him before she remembered they weren't alone and common sense kicked in, she hastily changed direction making painful contact with her desk, which slid with a distressed squeak on the tiled floor causing all heads to turn in her direction.

"J…just getting a cold drink, does anyone want one?"

She bolted out of the room before anyone could answer and Gene watched her go with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Alex stood in the kitchen, back to the door, hands resting on the worktop and head bowed as she took deep, measured breaths to calm down. Back home she'd never let her emotions get out of control like that, but then back home there was no one like Gene Hunt. Alex realised ruefully that she'd been a split second from running into Gene's office and ripping his clothes off. She tried listing all of the reasons why bedding Gene would be disastrous.

He was her superior officer.

Alex didn't notice that Gene was in the doorway.

2) They had to work together afterwards.

"You OK, Bols? You're looking all hot and bothered."

A sudden voice from the doorway made her start. She tried to turn but his arms wrapped round her waist pulling her against him, his spicy aftershave invaded her nostrils making her heart race and her eyes slam shut. She wriggled to free herself but only managed to thrust her bottom into Gene's groin, the feel of him pressed so intimately against her made Alex groan and she tried desperately to concentrate on the list, but Gene was nuzzling seductively at her neck, fragmenting her thoughts.

G…..Gene was… -_He nipped at the sensitive spot below her ear_- oh God!... her boss…..bugger! She'd already said that one hadn't she?

He slid a hand up to her breast, noting with delight how hard the nipple was and he growled sexily.

"I think you've got a dose of the raging hormones, Bolly. Let the Gene-Genie take care of it for you. We could go back to yours for a bit of afternoon delight, whaddoyou say luv?"

Alex shivered both at his words and the sensation of his hot breath caressing her neck. Ignoring her traitorous body's reaction at his nearness, she drew breath to tell that she wouldn't sleep with him if he was the last man alive and would he please stop pawing her, but her voice was apparently on the same page as her body because it came out as a moan and when Gene dragged his tongue over the pulse point on her neck then dipped his fingers just under the waistband of her jeans to stroke her navel softly, Alex's knees turned to mush.

"Whadoyou say, luv?" He repeated, his breath raising goose pimples on her wet skin.

Gene sucked her earlobe into his mouth and massaged her breast with his other hand, rubbing his thumb over the nipple and causing it to harden even further. Alex's resolve broke and she spun in his arms.

"Yes." She breathed, no longer able to ignore her desire for him.

Alex fully expected to see an arrogantly triumphant look plastered over Gene's features but was amazed at the grateful, almost shy smile that lit up his face.

"You will?" His voice was incredulous.

She nodded, took his hand and they left the station hurriedly – virtually running.

XXXXX

There is a second chapter, let me know if you want it posted.

Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Many thanks for all the reviews for chapter 1 and as you all asked so nicely, here is chapter 2. I hope it pleases.

Disclaimer- Not mine, still hoping for a Gene-sized present under the tree this Christmas though.

**Chapter 2**

They crashed through her front door, mouths fused together and hips bumping deliciously as they tried to move without allowing any space to come between them. As soon as they were over the threshold Gene walked Alex back against the door, forcing it shut with their combined weight. Their tongues duelled for dominance and his hands roamed her body, seemingly grabbing her backside, cupping a breast, dipping between her thighs and tangling in her hair simultaneously. It was a breathtaking assault and Alex rejoiced in it, comparing this wonderful foreplay with the disappointing time she'd spent with that Yuppie last year. Gene pulled away and pierced her with his electric blue eyes.

"Boots." He growled.

Alex's lust drenched mind stumbled to understand.

"W….what?" She shook her head to clear it a little.

"Take your boots off luv, don't want 'em getting' in the way later."

She grinned approvingly at him and leant against the wall to comply, noting that Gene was doing the same. Boots dealt with, Alex took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom.

Alex had forgotten the chaos she'd left in her room that morning. After waking late from an erotic dream involving her and Gene, the imaginative use of chocolate sauce and the nibbling of strategically placed cherries she'd dressed in a hurry with a dopey grin on her face, leaving clothes strewn liberally over the bed and floor.

"Sorry about the mess, Gene."

She embarrassedly rushed to pick everything up but Gene snagged her with one strong arm as she hurried past. Alex thudded into his body, impressed by his casual display of strength and she rested a hand on his chest to steady herself. She risked a fleeting glance at his face as she began to explain why her entire wardrobe was spread over the room and promptly lost the power of speech. The depth of emotion in his stormy blue eyes swept every thought from her mind, the whole world seem to contract to just this small piece of space and _him_. Heat, there was so much heat, it made her heart pound, her lungs labour for air and it had absolutely nothing to do with the oppressive weather. What had started as a bit of fun had taken on a whole new depth, it made her realise once and for all that this place was real, this man was real, he was alive, he had real feelings and what happened this afternoon would have real consequences.

Alex pulled away from him the fog of lust in her brain blown away replaced by doubts, she still wanted him and that was the problem – she wanted _him_ not just a random guy to take the edge off, what if Gene was only after casual sex?

Gene noticed the change in her demeanour and gently grasped her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I understand if you've changed your mind, Alex."

"No, I haven't it's just….." She trailed off, not sure how wise it would be to tell him everything.

"Look, luv. I know I'm your boss and a loudmouthed sod an' all, but this is much more than just a quickie – well for me anyway – an' you have my word that if we do the horizontal tango no one'll hear about it from me."

He felt it too? That heat, that connection? Alex had been sure her growing affection for him was unrequited, admittedly there had been the odd occasion over the past year where she'd thought Gene was starting to warm to her, but it had vanished quickly to be replaced by his previous thinly veiled animosity.

It was the honesty in Gene's voice coupled with his steadfast gaze convinced Alex he was genuine, a wave of warmth rolled through her, reawakening and increasing her desire. She drew tender fingers along his jaw, enjoying the feeling of stubble that was already starting to emerge. Alex smiled warmly and let her affection for him show in her gaze.

"So how does an old misogynist like you know about raging hormones?" She asked teasingly, referring to their earlier conversation at the station.

"Oy! I do not collect coins and not so much of the old, if you please, I'm in me prime."

He feigned a glare for a second, pouting childishly and Alex had the almost irresistible urge to nibble on his lower lip, with the ghost of a wink Gene's features relaxed in to a grin. He held her gaze for a second, just soaking up the closeness, then he recalled his car crash of a marriage and the grin faded. He stepped away from her and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"The missus used to get this rand…..way every month too, not that I was her first choice to scratch the itch most of the time."

A look of regret settled his face and he fell silent, lost in thought. Alex understood his pain and stepped forward, she slipped her arms around his waist. His eyes were guarded, still haunted by the hurt his ex-wife had inflicted and it made her determined to let him in, to erase the pain and show him he could trust her.

"I can take care of my own itches Gene, and anyway I'm after much more than that. I want _you _and not just because it's that time of the month."

Alex lifted her arms around his neck, weaving the fingers through his hair and brushed her lips gently over his. It was only intended as a gesture to convey her empathy and a promise that she wouldn't play with his emotions but as their mouths touched, the passion between them exploded.

Gene inhaled sharply. He couldn't remember the last woman to initiate intimate contact with him and he opened his mouth eagerly at her tongue's request. Alex stepped in to him, needing to get as much contact between their bodies as possible but there were too many layers separating them. She wormed her hands up to his shirt and began to fumble with the buttons. Gene broke the kiss and watched her struggle for a moment, then he became transfixed by her heaving breasts, their creamy swell just visible as her scoop-necked top had been pulled low by their embrace and he stepped back muttering.

"Oh give it 'ere."

He grabbed the hem with crossed arms and in one movement, drew the shirt over his head and tossed it behind him, not caring where it landed. Alex copied him and her top was discarded with equal abandon. His eyes raked over her scantily clad upper body, the scarlet satin bra was low cut and Gene's gaze rested on it, appreciating what it concealed as well as the view it afforded him. Alex felt her skin flush under his intense scrutiny, his approval was obvious; the bulge at his groin was straining the zip of his trousers.

She tore her eyes back up to his and Gene moved towards her, the need to taste and touch overwhelming him. He peeled the bra strap down her arm and replaced it with his mouth, sucking lightly while questing fingers eased her breast from the bra cup and rolled the hard peak.

"Yes!" Alex moaned.

She wove her fingers in his hair tugging his head up so that she could plunder his mouth again, rubbing the heel of her hand over the front of his trousers and Gene swore into her mouth. He unclasped her bra and pulled it down, freeing her breasts and broke the kiss to suck at a nipple, while massaging the other with the ball of his thumb. The dual stimulation caused a pulsating throb to set up at her core and Alex rode his thigh, to get some relief.

Gene dragged his teeth over her taut peak and Alex groaned his name, she ground on to his thigh and pulled at his hip, desperate for release. Her other hand was fisted in his hair to keep him close while he meted out exquisite torture on her breast until Alex was dizzy with need. Gene took Alex's weight as her legs gave out, he lifted his head and growled.

"Bed, now!"

He walked them sideways until the mattress hit their knees and they tumbled down. Alex pounced on him immediately, scrabbling at his belt, frantic to get him naked and inside her. Gene stilled her hands and shot her a grin.

"In a rush, Bols? I've cleared it with yer boss so we've got all afternoon."

"Need you now, Gene." Alex reached for him again but he moved away to stand beside the bed.

Gene hastily removed her jeans and panties with only slightly unsteady hands. He dealt with his own trousers, leaving him in just tenting boxers and a predatory smile. He knelt on the bed at her feet and began to kiss his way up Alex's leg, fingers gliding softly over the silky skin. Alex gulped, the touches were maddeningly light but the sensations were incredible and she wanted more.

"Please." She wasn't above begging and opened her legs a little wider in encouragement.

Gene had reached Alex's inner thigh and was sucking the soft flesh while his fingers played with the curls between her legs, knuckles brushing the hair heightening her need. He traced the crease where leg met pelvis with his tongue and Alex groaned, she could feel the smile against her skin but any thought to rebuke him was lost when he parted her folds with two fingers and began to explore her moist heat. The fingers teased her unmercifully, stroking round but never entering her opening, she squirmed to try and move them to where she needed to be touched but Gene merely laid a heavy arm across her hips, muttering.

"Give over, woman."

Then without warning Gene took her clit between his lips and sucked, Alex's vision short-circuited and she arched off the bed, moaning loudly. The sound went straight to his groin without passing go or collecting £200 and he stopped teasing, slid the two, long fingers inside, curling them round to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves, all the while continuing to lick and suck at her nub.

Gene's actions were overwhelming and Alex's orgasm came crashing over her almost immediately, she cried his name as her walls clamped down on his fingers. He watched as she slowly came down and blinked open her eyes.

"Wow! That was….. wow."

Alex noticed how intently he was watching her, his expression was possessive and oddly awestruck, as if he couldn't believe her response to him, he blinked and the look was gone, replaced by a self-satisfied smirk. Gene chuckled and sat up, moving to lie beside her.

"If I'd known it would make you lost for words, I'd've done it bloody months ago."

Alex slapped his chest playfully and drew breath to speak but Gene grabbed her hand, his eyes found hers and the grateful look from earlier was back, the heat shining from his dazzlingly blue eyes rendered her silent.

"You were amazing, Alex. Always wondered what you'd be like in bed," he kissed her palm, "and you're bloody incredible, better than any porno film…" his eyes widened at what he'd said and he tried to backtrack, "not that watch 'em….I mean I 'ave done but…."

Alex took pity at that point and silenced him with a searing kiss which Gene responded to thankfully. She dragged her fingers over his chest, letting them dance lower and lower until they slipped under the waistband of his boxers. Alex encircled his length with a gentle grip, his hips jerked involuntarily at the contact and she explored the hot, smoothness of him, paying particular attention to the head, which drew appreciative moans from Gene.

"My, Mr Hunt that is an impressive….weapon." She murmured huskily in his ear, expecting a pithy quip in return but Gene just tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her still so that he could attack her mouth again.

He broke the kiss when the need to breathe became paramount, he began to nip his way along her jaw and down the column of her neck punctuating his journey with wet, open-mouthed kisses. He rested his forehead against her shoulder as the pleasure of her touch started to become overpowering.

"Careful, Bolly. It hasn't been fired by anyone else for bloody years an' we don't want it to go off too soon."

Gene pulled her wrist away and kissed the palm of her hand, Alex snaked her arms around his waist and rolled onto her back, pulling Gene over her.

"Then we'd better get down to business, Guv." She said breathlessly.

She shimmed his boxers down, using her toes to remove them completely and ground her hips into his.

"Dirty Girl!" He growled approvingly

Gene entered her in one abrupt stroke, Alex gasped as he filled her, surprised as the feeling went far beyond the physical, she felt safe, protected and…..home.

He paused for a beat to two, giving Alex a chance to adjust to his size and relishing the hot, tightness of her surrounding him. He began to thrust slowly, noting with approval Alex's noises of displeasure each time he left her body completely and her euphoric gasps as he pressed home. He needed to see her eyes, had to know if she was feeling the same as him, that this was more than just satisfying a bodily need, but he couldn't get the words out so he pulled out and stopped.

Alex's eyes shot open. "No! Gene _please._"

His gaze was a wall of shimmering heat searing the skin of her face and Alex was engulfed by a tide of emotion racing through her blood as she recognised her own desperate need shining in his eyes. Gene's head bobbed, agreeing with something Alex couldn't fathom and he took her mouth with his in a branding, possessive kiss. He slid back inside her welcoming heat, pulling twin groans of approval from their throats and resumed his previous rhythm.

Alex dug her blunt nails in the muscles of Gene's back and began arching off the bed to meet his increasingly vigorous thrusts eagerly. Desire collided with need in her body and the fallout was making her tremble, her blood was singing in her veins and her skin prickled with electricity wherever there was contact between them. Every sense was filled to the point of overload with Gene, she had never felt this connection to another person before, and the certain knowledge that Gene felt the same made her racing heart sing with joy.

With each penetration of her body the pleasure grew, coiling low in her belly, arousal expanding and pulsating, rushing relentlessly towards completion. Gene knew she was close, could feel the fluttering of her walls getting ever stronger and he snaked a hand between them to rub her clit, it was one sensation too many and as Gene slammed home again the white hot explosion of orgasm ripped through them simultaneously and they shattered into a billion shards of ecstasy.

He hoarsely cried her name as he spurted deep inside her, it felt different this time and realisation crashed over him, he'd just made love for the first time with someone who returned his feelings, he vowed that nothing would take her away from him now.

Alex clung to him, holding him tighter as Gene tried to keep his bulk from crushing her, he couldn't break her grip and compromised by rolling onto his back and taking her with him. Neither spoke as they waited for the world to right itself, both stunned by the intensity of their lovemaking.

Gene absently drew patterns on her hip, enjoying the buzz of afterglow. He felt sated and sleepy but there was nothing pressing over the road so they could afford to stay here a while longer, he tried to relax but something kept nagging at the back of his mind. He already thought of him and Alex as a committed couple and while he wasn't prepared to risk making a prat of himself by getting down on one knee, he did have to know if Alex felt the same.

He tried a couple of time to start a conversation but couldn't find a subtle way of finding out Alex's feeling towards him. He was just calling himself a needy Mary for even wanting to know when Alex kissed his shoulder drowsily and said.

"That was amazing, your ex-wife must have been mad to let you go."

She tightened her embrace as if to imply that she _wasn't_ mad and him going was _not_ an option.

"I 'ave me moments." He said resisting the urge to punch the air.

They cuddled in companionable silence for a while, then Gene cleared his throat and asked sleepily.

"So, Bols. You gonna make me wait 4 weeks till we do this again?"

"No way Gene, in fact…"

Alex threw a leg over his hips, placed her hands on either side of his head and lowered her mouth to his for another tongue tangling kiss.

All thoughts of a doze vanished from Gene's mind as parts of his body decided there were far more enjoyable ways to spend a sultry September afternoon. His last coherent thought was that he must make a note on his calendar, so he was ready for October's time of the month.

XXXXX

Thanks for reading. Kimx


End file.
